1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to fiber optic cable mounting adapters and related assemblies and methods for attaching an external mounting device to a fiber optic cable. The external mounting device may be used to secure the fiber optic cable to fiber optic equipment.
2. Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber use include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. As a result, fiber optic communications networks include a number of interconnection points at which multiple optical fibers are interconnected. Typically, the interconnections use connectors and ports at patch panels for making interconnections. Near these interconnection locations it is typically desired to secure the cable assemblies so that pulling and bending forces are not transferred to the connector ports since these forces can adversely affect optical signal transmission.
Fiber optic cables, such as trunk cables, may extend large distances between fiber optic equipment and the connector ports in the network. Such fiber optic cable routing can involve bending the fiber optic cable, which imposes bending strain on the fiber optic cable. Fiber optic cables are designed to tolerate a certain amount of bending strain without damaging the optical fibers disposed inside the fiber optic cable. Materials of the cable jacket and the inclusion of strength members inside the cable jacket can be selected to achieve the desired strain tolerance of a fiber optic cable. Even so, extreme bending strain beyond designed limits can risk damaging optical fibers disposed inside the fiber optic cable. Further, bending of the fiber optic cable can cause undesired optical attenuation. Bending strain can also risk damaging optical fibers, such as furcated legs, exposed from the end portion of the fiber optic cable near the interconnection point.
To prevent or reduce bending strain on a fiber optic cable, strain relief devices may be employed at suitable locations. A strain relief device may be attached or assembled on portions of a fiber optic cable and configured to be secured to fiber optic equipment, such as a cabinet or equipment rack as examples. The strain relief device may be configured to be secured to a mounting device, wherein the mounting device is secured to fiber optic equipment to secure the strain relief device and in turn the fiber optic cable. Securing a portion of a fiber optic cable can reduce or prevent bending strain from being propagated along the fiber optic cable and/or to the connection points.